Caiya
Caiya Caiya ''(KI-YUH),'' is just a normal keronian female who unlike a majority of keronians, is not in the military. Her name is very different as it does not contain three syllables, just one ( three syllables like keroro, dororo, etc.) Although just a normal keronian, she is quite mysterious. Personality Caiya is extremely shy and quiet. She does not talk much, but when she does, others note that her voice is very soft and clear. She does not get mad easily, she is tranquil and peaceful. Only few things can make her get angry. Caiya is extremely genial and true to her friends and family. Appearance She is a light sky blue keronian with bows on her hat. She has no symbol on her belly or hat. Her tail is different than most female keronians in that hers is extended into a long tail as opposed to the standard circular tail that most female keronians have. She is very curvy, which is possible, but is a very rare sight in keronians. She is a tad bit shorter than most keronians when compared, epecially compared to a male. Caiya is petite and graceful looking, which compliments her personality. Her eyes change color with her mood as well as with what she is wearing. If she is wearing blue, her eyes will change blue. She can control it if she does not want them to change colors though. If she is sad, her eyes will generally turn blue, when happy they turn pink, violet/purple when she is feeling amorous and passionate (only seen by her lover), yellow when excited, red when angry, black when scared, etc... She often wears loose dresses and the tails of her hat flow in the wind. Family When Caiya was 10 years old, her mother ran away. Never seening her again, Caiya has resented her for betraying her father. Caiya's father always told her that her mother ran away because she did not want deal with kids anymore, but it has not yet been proven. Caiya has an older brother as well. No much is spoken about her family, only loved ones know the entirety of her family. Romantic relationship Many keronians find her very beautiful and gorgeous and want to be her boyfriend, but she already has hers. He loves her and Caiya loves him as well. They have a lot in common and he protects her and makes sure she is confortable and safe. She lives with him and they don't know if they are going to have little ones yet. Maybe in the future. Caiya is everything to him and he wishes nothing than the best for her. He always hold her hand when in public or puts his arm around her to make sure she feels safe. If anyone that approaches her looks like they are even a slight threat, he automatically jumps into fight mode to protect her. Other keronians are jealous of their relationship, but they both know that no one will ever come between them. <3 Dogsarecool (talk) 02:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC)